Shards in the Bone
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: Disclaimer: The Sonic franchise belongs to SEGA. I am in no way profiting from this fan made story. This is a very dark Reboot of the Sonic franchise with something from every iteration from SEGA, to Archie, to SatAM, to Underground. Main pairing will be SonSal, other are a surprise! Cover Image provided by SkyPirateDash from DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shards in the Bone**_

(A/N: This is a reboot of the Sonic SatAM. It will incorporate elements from the Games, SatAM, and Underground. I've never read the comics but there will be a few things from the Archie comics, mainly characters. This is going to be a darker spin on the Sonic franchise. People will bleed, die, go insane, bones will break, and the heroes will not always win. Not only that but I'm going to have a dark explaination for how Sonic got his powers. He won't just be born with them, or get them from a special amulet.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything from the Sonic franchise. It belongs to SEGA.

Summary: Maurice H. Hedgehog. In time he will be known by another name, one that will be said in reverence by some and distaine by others. When he was but a boy of 10 he was just plain Maurice, a small brown sickly hedgehog child picked on by his peers for his weak bones, and scrawny frame. His only friends being the Princess herself Sally Acorn, and his siblings Sonia and Manic. But his difficult life will be made even more so by Julian Ivo Kintobor enacts his coup de ta.

One more thing, to get the basoc idea of what I plan to have them look like anatomy-wise, look up Evanstanley's Sonic fan art or Sonic Unbound by...Sonic Unbound on deviant art. They'll all be more proprtionate and have necks and cloths.

Also I appologise for any glareing literary errors. I've lost my copy of Word and have been writing on WordPad. Same thing just no spell or grammar check, or auto correct.

Chapter 1: Subject: Sound Barrier

_*bum, bum*_

_Maurice felt his heart pounding on his tender sternum as he began to awake._

_*bum, bum*_

_His breaths came in shallow and ragged as the morphine wore off and the pain in his bones resurfaced, his conciousness just barely hanging on._

_*bum, bum*_

_He groaned and attemped to bring his frail hands to his face only to feel them stopped by the steel shackles that bound hims to the operating table._

_*bum, bum*_

_He opened his once brown eyes and had to hold back the bile that rose in his throat at the bloody medical scrubs on his body._

_*bum, bum, bum, bum*_

_His breathing became more rapid as he saw his fure and spine color had changed from chestnut brown to a deep, dark, oceanic blue in his sleep._

_*bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum*_

_He was panicing, and his heart was trying to pound a hold through his chest. Not becuase of his fur and quills, not becuase of his unnaturally emerald green eyes that he could see in the bloody surgical tools._

_But becuase of the glowing, bloody holes in his arms, chest and legs. Set in each hole was a shard of some kind of gem and it seemed to grow jagged tendrils into his flesh until the cracks radiated 4 inches from the shards. Each shard was the same deep blue as his fur, and he could feel them reach into his bones and snare into his very being._

_[Subject Sound Barrier has awakened, Dr. Robotnik.] A cold matalic voice informed an excessively fat, cyborg man._

_"Excelent." Robotnik smirked. "Let us run the tests then."_

_"NOOOOO!"_

That was six years ago, and it happened one year after his capture in the chaos of the dictator's coup.

Now 17, Maurice has just recently escaped Robotnik's bio-weapon research lab and was now skulking around Robotropolis looking for an escape.

He groaned as the gems in his limbs and chest were still throbing, and blood was seeping threw the bandages as the experaments did not alow them to heal, and he was still wearing a bloody scrubs barefoot.

The entire bio-sector of Robotropolis was abuzz with SWATbots, Robians, and Badniks looking for Robotnik's precious Subject: Sound Barrier.

"You're not gonna find me anytime soon Eggman." The hegehog said using his favorite nickname to infuriate the bloated dictator. He was currently hidden in an abandoned toy store on the outskirts of Robotropolis. He was just waiting for a gap in the security so he could make a run for it to the Great Forest. There he'd be able to loose and spy drones that may have spotted him and 'Botnik would never be able to find him again.

Then there was an explosion.

Just a block away, Maurice saw smoke and fire rise from one of the SWATbot fabrication plants. He could also hear gunfire, laser and ballistic weapons both, and it sounded like the SWATbots were winning judging from the steadily dwindling sound of ballistic fire.

The robots gaurding the city parameter left their posts to aid their metalic brothers and Maurice was just about to make a run for the forest when another explosion shook the city.

Only 3 balistic weapons were fireing now.

Maurice looked to the flaming factory and then to the Great Forest just a scant few minutes away, for him, the looked down as he struggled to come to a dicision. It didn't help that he was getting light headed from blood lose.

Another explosion.

Only one ballistic weapon was fireing.

"...Shit..." the hedgehog cursed before he ran off toward the factory at a ludicrise pace.

Sitting behind a colasped pillar was a young Mobian woman of 17 reloading her Model 500 with grenade rounds as bright blue beams of lights whzzed over her head and chipping away chunks of her cover before snaping the giant revolver shut. She had a FAMAS assault rifle but the damn thing jammed!

She was a squirrel/chipmonk hybrid with light chestnut fur and beautiful shor auburn hair that dipped down just enough to half-way cover her left eye. She had a short fluffy tail and a gorgeous figure.

She was also wearing a sky blue sleevless ballistic vest unzipped over a white tank top, over that was a combat harness littered with grenades, ammo clips and quick reloaders,and around her neck was a pair of combat goggles that allowed her Augmented Reality vision if needed. She also wore a pair of black shorts with sky blue trips down the thighs and blue combat boots with a knee long segmented ceramic shin gaurds with urban camo paint. She also had on black and blue fingerless gloves and similar ceramic armor on her forearms and a tick, loose fitting belt on her hips the held a small medical kit, more ammo, and MORE grenades.

This was Queen Sally Alicia Acorn, and her op has gone strait to hell!

(A/N: Yes, Queen, her fathers gone, maybe dead I don't know yet, her older brother was abroad when the coup happened and hasn't returned yet, her mother IS dead, and I'm not going to call her Princess just becuase it sounds cute! Weather or not she'ss remain a queen when the war is over has yet to be decided.)

She came here with a squad of ten to destroy one of Robotnik's robot factories, and everything was going fine until half-way through the op the intire city was suddenly on high alert! The rookie of the squad, Mortimer Ferret, thought they were spotted and panicked, shooting at the SWAT-bots and spy drones with reckless abandon and drew the intire sectors robot population to them.

And it was all down hill from there.

They were forced to detenate the charges prematurely, knocking out the power at most, and one by one Gremlin Squad 10 was reduced to only her and her Big Ass Hand Cannon.

"If I die, I swear I'll find Mortimer's furry ass in Hell and kill him again before I haunt Robotnik's nightmares." Sally grumbled before popping out of cover and firing a round into the chest of a SWATbot heavy trooper, it left a fist sized dent in it's armor before the round detenated and tore the robot apart.

But there were dozens more still firing at her and she only had 2 clips left on reserve, counting that one she just got even if she got a kill shot on every bot she aimed at she would only get 15 of them at most before she ran out of useable ammo and the other 25 robots swarmed her and either killed her or took her to Robotnik and roboticized her.

While she'll be damed if she let him touch her Sally was hoping fir the latter becuase she has a "little" surprise for him in her packback.

She was about to pop out and shoot another bot when the lasers stop shooting at her and she heard the sound of metal buckling, and survos breaking.

Hesitantly she leaned out of cover and saw an awe inspiring sight.

A blue and sea faom green blue was weaving around the confused SWATbots at the speed of a bullet, trashing them with bursts of strange energy on every impact some of them accidently fired on eachother.

It wasn't long before 39 SWATbots and Badniks were reduced to scrap metal and the Robians were disabled.

That was when she saw him.

Huched over an panting was a young hedgehog roughly her age, he was tall and lean and his fur and quills were the oddest shade of blue. He was wearing bloody scrubs and bandages. He looked about ready to pass out.

That was when she noticed the blood slung around the battlefield, it was all over the ground, buildings and the partly burned corpes of her squad. She also noticed that his bandages were bled almost completely red, and revilets were running down his limbs and torso adding to the small shallow pool colleted at his bare feet.

"How did you...?" Sally began but was cut off when his stunning green eyes met hers. They were tired, but full of determination and spirit, an indominal will that could move mountains. She knew saw those eyes before.

The blue hedgehog was about to make a reply when he suddenly went into a fit of coughs and colapsed in a pool of his own blood.

As quickly as she could Sally ran over to the hedgehod. The alarms were still blaring so she couldn't treat him here. She put her 500 in her right thigh mounted holster and took out a small device from a pouch on her right boot. It resemboled a large phone mixed with a PDA and it was yellow.

She flipped it open and spoke to it. "NICOLE, show me the nearest sewer entrance that leads to the Great Forest." She commanded.

The screen lit up, and a calm synthetic female voice came out. [Searching Sally.] it replied before displaying a small hologram a moment later. [Entrance found 50 meters south by south-west, Lake Avenue, near Shugong's Chinese Resturant.]

"Activate ARV mode." She commanded before place NICOLE back into her pouch. She then placed her goggles over her eyes. Now she could see a trail of light leading her to the sewer entrance, in the right top corner of her vision she had a mini-map that showed her a mile of the area round her. No SWATbots yet but they could be here any minute. She picked up the hedgehog as best she could and began dragging him toward the manhole.

Luckily the journey went by quickly without any problems and now the two were inside the Robotropolis sewer system. Sally was kneeling over the hedgehog who saved her and began to field treat him.

First thing she did after placing her med-kit down was remove the dirty and blood soaked scrubs tp avoid infection. Nexted she carefully removed the bandages on his chest, she stopped halfway when she felt something hard through the fabric, at first she thought it was a bone fabric but when she finished removing them.

Sally gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. In the center of his chest, right over his hear was a blue Chaos Drive core, shards of artificial Chaos Emeralds that are normally used as a scource of power. The flesh around it was stained a cyan blue from Chaotic Residue, viens of energy radiating from the core like spiderweb, it was also bleeding and looked irritated from years of poking and prodding, never alowed to completely heal. Quickly but carefully the unwrapped the bandages on his arms and legs as well, finding the same bleeding cores, and the same Chaotic Stains.

Carefully Sally examined the cores and found they were all in a similar state of irratation as the one in the hedgehog's chest. First she took a rag soaked in alchohol and gently cleaned the wounds, making sure the blood was cleaned and the area was fully sterilized.

The hedgehog groaned in his sleep at the burn of the alchohol on his surgical wounds but didn't wake.

Once that was finished Sally took a small spray bottle and spritzed it over the wounds, this was a special formula designed to speed blood clothing and quickly form a scab to seal the wound. She then took new bandages and rewrapped the cores.

Sally examined the bloody scrubs and contemplated weither or not to redress the man in them but decided against it, as there could be several infection deseases on it now. That left the blue hedgehog in nothing but pair of scrub pants.

She then gengerly proped him up and began to long trek to the Great Forest.

Sitting in a mechanical swivle chair inside a dark room filled with computers was a large, fat man. He was bald, not one hair was on his head, instead it seemed all his hair migrated to his face as it was adorned with the biggest, longest, orage mustache one would ever see. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of round rimed blue sunglasses but if he removed them one would find two black mechanical eyes with glowing red irises. He had no ears as they were replaced long ago with a pair of mechnical audio recievers, and his right arm was replaced with a robotic one, having lost his original ears and arm during his coup. The ears damnaged by an explosion, his arm blown off by a sniper, the eyes damaged by chemical fumes.

His outfit consisted of a red and yellow labcoat, one white leather glove on his left hand, a dark grey button up shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black and silver boots.

(A/N: Think SatAM Robotnik mixed with Sonic 06 Eggman with a new outfit.)

His name was Dr. Julious Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and he was tapping his robotic fingers on his arm rest in impatience and anger. "Tell me Snively..." the mad professor began lowly. "How is it that Subject: Sound Barrier was able to not only escape captivity, but was also able to evade every single SWATbot in the science sector, destroy my bio-wing, and escape the city in ONE. SINGLE. NIGHT!?"

A short, balding dwarf of a man with a long nose that can only be described as siveling appeared in front of Robotnik's chair, sweating and shaking in fear of his uncle. "W-w-well you see, s-sir. Around the same time S3 escaped the laboritory, a squad of Freedom Fighters led by the queen were sabotaging one of your robot factories. Our survialance orbs report that they panicked when we sounded the alarm for S3's capture and detenated early, causing only minor damnage and attracting most of the SWATbots in the sector. They also reported that all but the princess were killed and S3 raced to her aid by destroying 39 bots in second, they were last reported entering the sewer system."

Robotnik stopped rapping his fingers and went quite, it was errie, as if he suddenly died but one could still see his chest rise and fall in silent breathing.

"Sh-should I send a patrol in after them, sir?" Snively asked hesitantly.

There was a moment of pregnant silence before the dictator spoke. "No...the old Mobotropolis sewers are like a labirynth and by now the queen is so deep within them that will never find them in it anyway. No...we'll bide our time, wait for the hedgehog to resurface on his own."

The human stood up and walked over to a window that over saw the Auristocratic District. "And when he does." He continued. "I'll rip the bones out of his screaming, agonized corpse." He finished maliciously, the glow of his red eyes turning his glasses an eerie purple.

Well that was chapter 1! And I must say I'm excited about this particular story!

I've been wanting to start a Sonic fic for year now, since I first found FF and now I finally have! And I think this one will be fairly unique. There have been plenty of SatAM reboot fics that take bits from the games, comics and other cartoons, bit none that go in a direction as dark as mine will or in the way I'm gonna do it.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and expect to see more soon!


	2. Tearful Reunions

_**Shards in the Bone**_

A/N: A big thanks to Silveromifan for reviewing. And this time, I'll be sure to stick with this fic!

Now for those of you who aren't as gun savy as me. Let me tell you right now that the Model 500 is a real gun. To get a grasp of what the Smith&Wesson Model 500 is, think of the .44 magnum, the classic Durty Harry gun. Now multiply that by 10. A 500 can shoot a deck of bicycle poker cards from 25 yards away and literally vaporize the deck into air.

And for those of you wandering why I'm giving the Freedom Fighters guns and why I didn't give them lasers. Well there are two reasons.

1: Like I said i the first chapters this is to be a darker and more realistic retelling so it would make sense for a band of gurrila fighters to use guns.

2: I don't think lasers would have been widely avialable to the public. So to make it seem like they were a bunch of rebels with limited resources I gave them ballistic weapons. They have to use hi-powered ones one too or special ammo in order to punch through SWATbot armor.

Now on to the story!

Chapter 2: Tearful Reunions

The first thing Maurice noticed as he slowly began to awake was that he was comfortable. Tired, but comfertable.

For 7 years he had woken to the ache of fresh surgical wounds, the taste of stale recycled air in his mouth, the freezing cold AC, the sicky wetness of drying blood on his fur, and the hard, rigid, spring matress of his cell bed jabbing into his back.

But not this time.

This time, while still a little sore, his wasn't in any serious pain, the air was warm, soothing, fresh and clean, his fur was dry and clean, and the bed he laid upon was soft, supportive, and comfortable.

He liked the bed most of all.

With a tired groan he lifted himself up to a sitting posistion and took in his suroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a small but cozy room. It was spartan at best, not having anything side aside from some dressers, a desk, and the bed he was in but it still had a warm quality to it.

The next thing he noticed was that his bandages were recently changed. Clean and white with not a single blood stain on them, and besides those he was in nothing bot a pair of clean boxers.

He didn't know what to think of that.

After a moment of examining himself Maurice went to get out of bed but the moment he stood up a wave of nausea and vertigo washed over him, forcing him to sit back down.

It was at that moment someone entered the room.

And Maurice's breath caught in his throat.

She was a beautiful chipmonk/squirrel girl with short aubrun hair. She was wearing a white tank top with a stylish blue unzipped jacket over it, a pair of blue jean shorts, and blue combat boots.

He also noticed the knife on her waist and the giant revolver on her right thigh.

Sally was carrying a tray of food and was looking down when she came in, but when she looked up she nearly dropped the tray in surprise. "Oh, your up!" She exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

Maurice rubbed his head as the nausea faded away. "How long was I out?" He asked horsely, his throat was dry.

"Four days..." The girl answered as she gave him a glass of water and sat down on a chair next to the bed. " We were starting to doubt you would ever wake up."

Maurice gratefully took the glass from her and greedily drank from it. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You first." Sally bounced the question back, a cautious frown on her face. "I was pinned down by forty SWATbot half of which were heavy variants, and then you come out of nowhere, bleeding to death, and take them all out in seconds and then collapse with those CD Cores implanted in your body. I need to know if your a danger to the village before I let you out or give you any information."

Her tone was strict but not angry or hateful, and her eyes showed that she didn't truely believe he was a danger. At least not conciously.

"What were you doing there?" She asked again.

Maurice hesitated for a moment, not feeling comfortable talking to this stranger. He was confident that if he was at a hundred percent he could have easily knocked her out and escaped were ever he was. But he wasn't, he couldn't even stand up reight now, and she somehow managed to smuggle him out of Robotropolis while he was uncouncious so...so she deserved some answers.

And something about her seemed familiar.

"I have been Robotnik's prisoner since he took over seven years ago." He began his story with a solem tone. "I was sure that I'd have be roboticized but for whatever reason I got his attention and I've been his favorite lab rat ever since."

Already horror was begining to fill Sally as she connected the dots. Dr. Robotnik has been profforming dangerous expariments on this man since he was a child.

Maurice began to slowly undo his bandages, Sally went to stop him but he firmly told her to settle down. He continued to unwrap them until all five of his Chaos Drive Cores were exposed to the light of day. A soft deep blue glow radiated gently off them and the Chaos Stains and Maurice placed a hand over his chest.

Sally was shocked to see the were no longer bleeding and the once angry red, irritated flesh was now healthy and healed.

"I don't know much about these cores he implanted into my bones." The hedgehog said. "All I know is that they changed me from a small and sickly brown hedgehog into this blue freak. They also allow me to heal and move at incredible speeds and use this strange energy." He explained with no small amount of distain in his voice.

'Small and sickly brown hedgehog?' Sally repeated in her mind. 'He dissapeared around the same time this hedgehog claims to have been capture but...no...' Tears of horror began to well up in her eyes but she held them back. 'it...it couldn't be, it CAN'T be!'

"W-what is your name?" She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Maurice looked at her, slightly perplexed by the shake in her tone. "Maurice Hedgehog."

Sally stood up abruptly, the chair falling over and Maurice jerking away in surprise, hugging herself as she began pacing room. "No...no, no, no..." She started to mummer, rubbing her arms in a vain effort to calm herself.

'What got into her all of a sudden?' Maurice thought to himself. "You okay?"

"No, no, no..." Sally repeated, as she continued to pace. "You can't be him..." She then turned her gaze to the blue headgehog and tears were showing in her eyes. "No, you can't be Maurice!" She shouted. "He had Vrolik Syndrome, he was to sick to have survived the coup, he died! He didn't have to go through this Hell! He's dead, he's in a better place then this!"

Sally was obviously in denial, she didn't want to accept this. She didn't want her bestfriend to have gone through the horrible expariments this blue hedgehog must have been through.

Suddenly she stopped paceing and quickly approached Maurice with a determined look on her face. "What was Maurice's catch phrase?" She demanded edgedly.

"Huh?" Was the hedgehog's reply.

"Maurice had a catched phrase he used all the time. But there is no way Robotnik knows it or anyone outside of the village.." She explained but the edge in her tone and eyes never left, and descreatly her hand was hovering toward her pistol. "If you are Maurice, then tell me, what was your favorite phrase?"

It was then something clicked in Maurice's mind and he suddenly knew why this woman seemed familiar. "Sally?" He asked hesitantly. "Is that really you, Sal?" He began to reach out to her.

"Just answer the damn question!" Sally shreiked as she slapped the hand away, her hold on her tears finally relenting and twin streams fell from her blue eyes.

Maurice jerked his hand back but he wasn't hurt by her actions. He did look a lot different from 7 years ago and he was surprised he survived the explosions during the coup too. Back then he couldn't snap his fingures without breaking them.

A small grin, the first he's had since his capture, creased his muzzle. "It's Way Past Cool to see you again, Sal."

That did it.

Without warning Sally pulled Maurice into the biggest hug she could muster and awkwardly he returned it. She was sobbing heavily and he could feel her tears soaking into the peach colored fur on his chest and drip around his chest core.

"I'm so sorry, Maurice!" She cried sorrowfully , siffing and hicupping uncontrolably. "I should have known you were alive. I should have been able to find something to tell me where you were. I should have done better!"

Unuse to the harmless contact that he has been deprived of for so long Maurice was unsure of what to do to calm his childhood friend. But memories of somewhat similar occrances before the coup filtered into his mind and hesitantly he rubbed the emotional queen's back in what he hoped was a soothing way and massaged her head with the other.

"Shh..."He cooed. "It's alright Sal, I'm alive and free now. And despite my...condition, look..." He pushed her away gently just enough so she could see herself hugging him. "You're hugging my like a vice and my spine and ribs haven't shattered." He joked awkwardly.

Sally couldn't help the short laugh that escaped her lips. Not becuase the joke was particularly funny but becuase of how uncomfertable he obviously was and the need to release stress. "I guess you're right. Some good did come out of what Robotnik did to you." She smiled softly.

Seeing that smile, Maurice was suddenly reminded of the crush he had on his bestfriend before his capture and light blush dusted his muzzle. Awkwardly, he coughed into his fist and gently moved Sally so that she was sitting next to him.

"Some queen I am." Sally chastized herself as she rubbed her tears and a little bit of snot. "Bursting into tears like a little girl."

"Queen?" Maurice echoed with a tone of confusion. "You're Queen of the Acorn Kingdom?"

The squirrelmonk nodded silently.

"But, how can that be?" He asked in a way that showed he already knew why. "I know Robotnik...removed your father, but what happened to Queen Alicia? Where is Elias?"

"Mother died in the coup." Sally answered with a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "A SWATbot tosed a laser grenade at us and she took the brunt of the explosion to save me." She removed her jacket and lifted her shirt until just before her bust, showing a series of crisscrossing scars on her belly that looked like the were cut into her by a white hot blade. "It was a green laser grenade. Mother was sliced and burned to ribbons while I barely made it out with all my parts inside me."

She rolled her shirt back down but left her jacket off. "As for my brother, I don't know where he is, 'cept he's somewhere east. A week before the coup he went to study abroad and has yet to return." She let out a dry mirthless chuckle. "So the "prostegious" title of Queen falls upon me. As if it holds and real importance out here in the middle of the forest."

"So, uh...how are Sonia and Manic, and my parents?" Maurice changed the subject, sensing bad blood between Sally and the whole Royalty thing. She didn't even like being a princess so he could only imagine what being queen must feel like to her. "Did they make it out okay?"

Sally rubbed the last of her tears away. "Yes and no. Your mother and father made it out okay but Sonia, Manic and Uncle Chuck were captured. Chuck was roboticized, I don't know what happened to your brother and sister. Your parents took your disappearances really hard. Jules throws himself in his training and missions while Bernie does little more than sleep and act depressed."

She hopped out of the bed and held a hand out to the blue hedgehog. "But you're alive, and they'll be thrilled to see you!" Maurice grasped her hand and let her help him up, this time the nausia wasn't crippling and it faded quickly. A big smile spread across the queen's face. "I'll give you the grand tour of Knothole Village, Maurice."

"You know..." Maurice said as they approached the door. "I never did like that name."

Sally quirked an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you? The Smurf?" She joked, the tension of the last few minutes finally melting away.

A contemplative expression came to Maurice's face as he held his chin with his free hand before a smirk crossed it. "Before I escaped, Eggman always called me Subject: Sound Barrier becuase of my speed."

"Sound Barrier?" Sally asked with no small amount of mirth at the rediculus name.

"Call me..." The hedgehog thought for a second before he finished. "By my middle name. Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sally tested the name as if to see how it sounded. "I like it." She concluded with smile.

"I like a bit of cruel ironey when it is at the expense of my enemies."

"Now get dressed."

In a small hut near the outskirts of the village two figures were argueing.

"Why does it have to be you Jules?!" A middle aged female hedgehog with brown fur and and chestnut hair wearing a blue sun dress shouted.

"That man took everything, EVERYTHING from us, Bernie!" A darker brown male hedgehog with a tufft of hair on his head shouted back. "He took, my brother, he took our children, he took our FUTURE! And I'll be damned if I just sit by and watch him gloat until he takes us too!" He was wearing a set of ceramic combat armor. A Hunter's Compensator hunting revolver on his right thigh and in his hands and an AK-74 in his hands.

Tears were welling up in Bernadette's eyes and she began to hug herself as sobs wracked her body. "You think I don't know that?" She whispered. "Maurice, Sonia and Manic were my whole world. Everyday I struggle to find a to get out of bed beyond personal higiene. When Robotnik took them from us, from me, he killed me without actually doing it. I-"

She was cut off by Jules as he pulled her into a comforting embrace, gently rubbing her back and resting his chin on her head. The tears continued to spill though as she returned the hug and burried her face in his armored chest.

"I don't want to loose you too..." She murmured.

"I know..."

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at their door and Bernnie quickly pulled away and attempted to clean herself up a little. "Come in!" She called.

Stepping through the threshold 2 mobians enetered the hut.

"Ah, Queen Sally!" Bernie exclaimed earning a wince from the squirrel girl.

"Hello Bernie." She greeted.

Jules bowed her her respectfully. "What is the occasion your majesty?"

Sally sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Jules, Bernie, I told you a dozen time already to just call me Sally, or commander. I am not truely a Queen yet."

"Of course, ma'am." Julse responded like the loyal solider he was.

It was Bernie who first noticed the blue hedgehog standing awkwardly by the door, rubbing his left arm with his right nervously. He was wearing a simple brown hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of combat boots.

"Who is this?" The elder woman asked.

Sally smiled a knowing smile as she grasped Sonic's arm and pulled him further into the hut. "I think you already know this man, Bernie, Jules." She said mysteriously as she shoved the blue blur in front of her.

"We do?" The couple said in unisone, clearly confused.

"Mom, dad, it's me. Maurice." Sonic clarified nervously.

At first the two glared at the two with disgust. Thinking this was some cruel joke. "How dare you!?" Bernadette shrieked angrily while Jules glowered at them.

"No, it's really me!" Sonic persisted.

"Do you think were stupid!?" Jules shouted. "We might not have seen Maurice in seven years but I think we'd remember if our son was fucking _blue_!"

"Calm down you two!" Sally intervened, getting between Jules and Sonic, the former of which looked ready to beat the latter into the ground. "This is Maurice" She persisted pleadingly. "He was captured and exparimented on by Robotnik for seven years until he escaped four days ago. He's the reason why I didn't die back there along with th rest of my squad."

Bernie brushed pass Sally and stood in front of Sonic with a grim look. She took him by the chin and made him look her strait in the eyes and said. "What was my nickname for you and your brother and sister?"

For a while Sonic didn't answer, having to think for a moment to bring up memories he hasn't thought about for 6 years. And just as Bernie was about to give up and slap him for trying to decieve her and her husband.

"We were your Little Disasters." He said with a small grin. "Becuase we would always get into trouble."

New tears began to fall from Bernadette's, but this time tears of joy. "It's really if you..." She murmured before she quickly pulled her long lost son into a tight embrace. "Maurice!" She cried tearily.

Jules then slowly appraoched, shock clearly evident on his face. "I can't believe it!" He said in false denail before the biggest smile you'd ever see spread across his muzzle. "Maurice!" He to cried and pulled the two into a bear hug of his own.

With all the love and teard his parents were pelting him with from years of thinking he was dead, Sonic couldn't help letting a few tears of his own dripping from hus green eyes and returned the embraces with all his worth. "I'm back..." he assured quitely.

Sally couldn't help but smile at the warm reuinion before her and upon thinking of her own family again a few tears of her own formed and fell. She'll might never see her mother again, but there wass still hope for her father and brother.

The scene fads to black as we get one more glimps of the warm, tearful reuinion.


End file.
